Yukiko
by Dalew
Summary: Résumé à faire plus tard
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à toi ô fan égaré de Naruto ! **

**Si toi aussi tu es un fan inconditionné de Kakashi, j'essayerai autant que je le peux de ne pas décevoir tes attentes. C'est une fic Kaka*OC, que je voulais écrire depuis longtemps ! N'ayant pas de tallent d'écriture particulier… J'espère ne pas tomber dans le MarySue (je vous autorise à me lapider si c'est le cas) ! D'autant plus que c'est ma première fiction. Un premier chapitre court, avec une écriture maladroite… Mais bon ! Faut bien se lancer un jour :p je m'excuse d'avance pour les futures déçu(es) **

**Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas blablablabla **

**Et les critiques sont plus que bienvenues !**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

_Sur la route du Sud..._

On entendait sur les pavés, les craquements des roues de la carriole chargée de fioles et de tissus en tout genre. Celle-ci tanguait dangereusement le long de la route, menaçant à tout moment de renverser sa précieuse cargaison. La jeune fille se tenait assise auprès du conducteur. Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot de tout le voyage. Om Iwan en avait trimbalé des vagabonds en tout genre, mais celle-ci semblait bien plus mystérieuse et secrète.

Il se risqua un rapide coup d'œil vers la jeune femme, la détaillant de haut en bas. Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait étrangement calme et paisible. Sa veste tombait légèrement de son épaule et Il pouvait entre voir la vilaine brulure qui prenait toute son épaule. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que même si elle donnait l'impression de dormir, tout ses sens étaient en éveil. « _Assurément, ce n'est pas une simple vagabonde_ ». Pensa Om Iwan a secouant la tête.

Om Iwan savait reconnaitre une _kunoichi_ quand il en voyait une bien qu'elle ne porta pas de bandeau ni d'arme. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux sentant le regard poser sur elle. Om Iwan eut un mouvement de recule, ses yeux blanc étaient froid comme la neige et le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Un frison lui _parcourt_ l'échine

\- Hum… Je te dépose là et je m'en vais tout de suite, grommela le conducteur.

\- C'est entendu, vieil homme.

Dit elle avant de fixer son regard sur l'horizon, elle pouvait voir apparaitre le village la feuille à présent. Après trois jours de marche et trois heures de carriole elle était arrivée. Elle poussa un soupir et referma les yeux. « _Enfin !_» Elle tata le sac à ses cotés qui renfermait les précieux parchemins.

Om Iwan fit s'arrêter la carriole pour laisser descendre la jeune femme, dès qu'elle eut mit un pied à terre, il reprit sa route sans attendre. La jeune femme pouvait entendre le bruit du craquement des roues de la vieille carriole s'éloigner et disparaitre derrière elle.

Elle fit quelques pas et s'approcha des gigantesques portes ouvertes du village, elle présenta ses papiers aux gardes.

\- Yukiko Hachiwara du pays de la pluie. Tout est en règle, bienvenus à Konoha.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi fixait la devanture de la nouvelle libraire. _Il n'est toujours pas sorti… _Depuis combien de temps au juste attendait-il la suite des divines aventures du paradis du batifolage (*) ?

-Kakashi-sensei

Comment se faisait il qu'il était déjà disponible au pays du riz(**) ? Malgré tout les problèmes matérielle et financier ils arrivaient toujours à se procurer les éditions en avant première.

-Ne Kakashi-sensei ?

Depuis combien de temps était il déjà disponible là bas ? Un mois ? Deux mois? Et cela alors même que le pays était plongé dans une guerre civile !

-Ne ne ne Kakashi !

Kakashi fronça les sourcils... C'était illogique, l'auteur était de Konoha, il devrait sortir en avant première ici Pardi ! Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il sera le poing de frustration cassant ses baguettes.

-NE ! KAKASHI-SENSEI VOUS M'ÉCOUTEZ OUI ?!

_Hum?!_ Kakashi sorti de sa torpeur et fixa avec étonnement le jeune blond à ses cotés. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait la lui ?! _Ah oui,_ il avait invité ses élèves chez à prendre un bol de ramen. Où plutôt _ils _s'étaient invités eux même à leur payer un bol de ramen. Décidément cette nouvelle équipe mettait ses finances à rude épreuves ces derniers temps.

-Hmm ? Qui ya t il Naruto ?

-Dites Kakashi-sensei, vous n'avez pas touché votre bol... J'peux l'prendre ? Demanda la petite touffe blonde en pointant du doigt son bol intacte.

-…. _Celui là alors _

Sakura assena un coup violent sur le crane de Naruto qui vint s'écraser sur la table du restaurant sous le regard impassible de l'Uchiwa. Qui décidément avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ses coéquipiers beaucoup trop bruyant ses yeux. Heu à ses oreilles pardon.

\- Non mais c'est pas possible Naruto ! Tu es un véritable glouton, laisse le sensei en paix !

_-_Maaais Sakura-chan! Il ne le mange même pas, ça fait dix minutes que le bol est devant lui ! » Geint le dit glouton en se massant la nouvelle bosse qu'il avait au sommet du crane.

Kakashi lâcha un soupir en poussa son bol vers Naruto.

-YOUPIII Vous être le meilleur des Sensei Kakashi-sensei ! ITADAKIMASU !» Dit-il avant d'engloutir son dix-septième bol de la journée tout en se lançant dans un monologue effréné à propos des entrainements et des missions super facile que leur donnait la vieille mamie Hokage ces derniers temps.

Kakashi ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite aux dires de son élève, son regard parcourait les environs et s'arrêta sur une jeune femme qui faisait face au libraire et discutait avec lui. Il vit le libraire pointé du doigt la tour à coté de montage des Hokage. Jeune femme s'inclina plusieurs fois, remerciant le commerçant. Sans doute était-elle nouvelle dans le village se dit Kakashi, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et pourtant elle était loin de passer inaperçu avec ces yeux d'un blanc neige. Mais quelque chose dans sa tenu attira l'œil du ninja copieur. Il remarqua un porte clé avec quatre traits verticaux en son centre qui pendait au bout de son sac.

La voyageuse venait du pays de la pluie. Kakashi trouva cela étrange et intrigant, on était peu habituer à croiser des voyageurs de ce pays là. Pour ce qu'il connaissait de la situation politique du pays. Il était renfermé et plutôt connu pour abriter des criminels et brigands en tout genre. Kakashi continuait de suivre du regard la jeune femme avant que celle-ci ne s'engouffre dans une autre artère et qu'il la perde de vu. Mais une question bien plus importante perturbait l'esprit de Kakashi : _Est ce que les habitants d' Ame no Kuni(***) avaient eux aussi reçu le nouveau tome des Icha Icha en avant première ?__  
_

_(*) J'ai jamais vraiment compris la différence entre les Icha Icha et le paradis du batifolage .. Quelqu'un sait ? _

_(**) Village inventé, je crois pas qu'il existe dans l'univers de Naruto ... j'en suis même sûre ! _

_(***) Village caché du pays de la pluie_


End file.
